Nature's Call Episode 2: The Rescue
by BigHeroGirl
Summary: The Earth has been saved! But at a terrible cost: Hades has kidnapped Christin, and she only has a few days to live! Can the Wild Kratts convince the only god to defeat the Lord of the Dead to help save the Ice Guardian? And will they get ANYTHING done with ZACH onboard? (Suggestions are welcome for each chapter! Sorry for delay! I do not own Wild Kratts or Disney Hercules)


_-In the Underworld-_

Hades dragged Christin through the Underworld before tying her up and setting her in the boat run by Charon, and they rode through the Styx before ending up at his lair where he called for his minions.

"_Pain!"_

A tubby little red demon ran down before tripping and landing on his face.

"_Panic!"_

A skinny, jittery little blue demon ran down before tripping and his long horns stabbing Pain in the back.

"_AHH!" _The 2 run around screaming before calming down and saluting the god. _"Pain!"_

"_And Panic!"_

"_Reporting for duty!"_

"_All right boys, I need you 2 to spruce up a bit because we have a lovely little houseguest."_

He used his powers to levitate Christin, who was still struggling in her bonds, over to his side. Panic instantly took a liking to the girl.

"_Why, hello, there. You come here often?"_

Christin gave an odd look to the little demon and managed to shake the wrapping off her mouth, gasping for air. "Why don't you ask your _boss?_" She said venomously. Hades rolled his eyes.

"_Oy, kids these days."_

"I'm _not _a kid! And let me go!" The teen struggled again before trying to use her new powers, but nothing happened. "What did you do to my powers?!"

"_Uh, yeah, see, here's the dealio, sweetheart. YOU are in MY house, 'kay? And anyone with powers in MY house, loses them. Poof, kaput, zip!" _He snickered.

Christin pouted. No powers, no Creaturepod _and _the god of the dead holding her hostage? She felt helpless, and wanted her brothers and friends more than ever.

_-In the temple-_

The team couldn't believe what had just happened. Christin had been kidnapped by one of the most powerful Greek gods in recorded history, and Martin was beside himself, his powers going out of control. If it wasn't for Mother Nature, the temple would have been flooded.

"_There, there, Martin. We will find Christina, and retrieve her from Hades."_

"Mother Nature, no offense, but you have no idea what this is like for me. Christin's my sister, my _only _sister, and I'm supposed to protect her! I promised my parents I'd look after her!" He broke down sobbing again as Zach tried to leave.

"Well, uh, this has been fun and all, but I gotta go, so… see ya!"

Martin instantly locked onto the pale inventor like a heat-seeking missile and lunged at him pinning him to the wall.

"This is all _your_ fault, Zach Varmitech! If it wasn't for _your _selfish intentions, _NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING!"_

The team tried to pry the enraged blue-wearing Kratt from Zach who was trembling. Martin had _never _been so infuriated, even at Zach.

"Bro, calm down!" Chris tried to reason with his older brother as he struggled ready to physically fight Zach. "This won't get her back! You need to calm down!"

Martin took a few deep breaths before calming down, therefore making the water he was creating settle down from a raging tidal wave to a simple puddle. "Okay, okay… I'm sorry. But Zach-"

"_I will find an appropriate punishment for Zachary. In the meantime, we must focus on rescuing Christina. I know of a hero who has defeated Hades before, the son of the Almighty Zeus himself."_

"No way!" Chris' eyes lit up in awe. "You mean?"

"_Yes, the mighty Heracles, great hero of Greece. We must go to him and request his aid in our quest. Martin, Christopher, since Christina is your sister, you two must appeal to him first. If he agrees, then we must all prepare for the long journey ahead."_

"I'll do anything to save her." Martin said.

"We're right there with you, M.K." Aviva backed up. "Christin's like our little sister, too. She's done so much for us. She helped me with the Cheetah Racer."

"She helped me get over my distrust of bats," Koki spoke up.

"She even helped me learn about crocs and gators." Jimmy Z. added.

"Christin means the world to all of us, Mother Nature. No matter what dangers and challenges may lie ahead, we will fight to the end to rescue her!" Chris said.

"Bleh, family."

Martin gave a withering glare to Zach before pointing at him. "And _you're _coming with us."

"What?!"

"You caused this mess, Zach. _You _have to help fix it." Chris backed up his brother.

"Why should I?" He shrieked as vines grew up around him and water splashed his pants. "Okay, okay! I-I'll help rescue Pinky!"

For once, the brothers ignored Zach's 'nickname' for their sister as they tried to think of a plan.

"Okay, so we need to somehow convince Heracles to join us in rescuing Christin."

"It can't be that hard. He's always up for a battle, isn't he?"

"Not necessarily, Martin. He knows when to back down, and you would back down too if you were asked to fight a god."

"Touché, but didn't he rescue his wife Megara from Hades? That would make him sympathize to our dilemma and agree to help."

"It's worth a try."

The 2 walked back to the group and announced their plan. Everyone agreed, except Zach. But the looks in the brothers' eyes kept him quiet.

"_Very well. Let us go and request Heracles' help."_

"But, one more thing." Chris concentrated on his new powers and wrapped Zach in vines.

"Hey! What's this for?!"

"_This _is so you don't try anything. You're already on our bad side, so don't make it worse." He grabbed a vine and yanked him to the _Tortuga _where everybody prepared to head to Thebes, Greece.

Martin looked out the cockpit window forlornly. "Hang in there, baby sister. We're coming for you, and you'll be okay." A single tear rolled down his cheek as he whispered. "I _promise…_"


End file.
